Event Timeline
January 2012 *01/27/2012: Safe Cracker goals *01/26/2012: Hank Handyman goals *01/23/2012: Eat Feats goals *01/21/2012: Nature Hike catering order *01/19/2012: Joe & Lisa's Wedding goals (part 2) *01/17/2012: Farmer's Market goals *01/15/2012: Gallery Opening catering order *01/12/2012: Joe & Lisa's Wedding goals (part 1) *01/11/2012: Surf Competition catering order *01/09/2012: Cafe Website goals *01/07/2012: Chef Showdown goals *01/04/2012: Dutch Oven & Wild Game goals *01/02/2012: Fairy Tales on Ice catering order *01/01/2012: Meals on Wheels goals December 2011 *12/27/2011: New Year's Breakfast in the Park catering order *12/27/2011: New Year's Bash goals & daily challenges *12/25/2011: 4X Ultra Stoves goals *12/23/2011: The Competitor goals *12/20/2011: Holiday Tree Lighting catering order *12/19/2011: Nut Roaster & Nut Roaster goals *12/14/2011: Help out the Toy Drive catering order *12/12/2011: Winterfest event *12/12/2011: Gift Wrapper & Gift Wrapper Upgrade goals *12/10/2011: Speed Dating catering order *12/09/2011: New Spice Line goals *12/07/2011: VIP-a-thon goals *12/05/2011: Laugh Factor catering order *12/02/2011: Kid's Night goals November 2011 *11/29/2011: The Dinner Rush goals *11/26/2011: Cater the Parade catering order *11/23/2011: Fred's Fall Feast goals *11/22/2011: Unbelievable Expansion goals *11/20/2011: CastleVille crossover - Palisade Cake recipe *11/19/2011: Feed the Fall Feast catering order *11/17/2011: Amelia's Fall Feast goals *11/14/2011: Health Inspector goals *11/09/2011: The Great Cook-A-Thon *11/07/2011: Cooking for Charity goals *11/07/2011: Cater the Family Reunion catering order *11/04/2011: Shrimp Fest Goals *11/02/2011: Soup Station & Soup Station Goals October 2011 *10/31/2011: Cater the Fleet Week catering order *10/31/2011: Feeding the Faire goals *10/29/2011: Siggy's Mad Scientist Ball catering order *10/25/2011: Siggy's Tricks goals *10/23/2011: Trick or Treat Party catering order *10/19/2011: Amelia's Treats goals *10/19/2011: Mafia Wars 2 crossover - Chocolate Eclairs recipe *10/18/2011: Cook for the Campers catering order *10/17/2011: Great Cool-Off goals *10/15/2011: Remy's Menu goals *10/12/2011: Sandwich Counter & Sandwich Counter goals *10/08/2011: Dinner for the Shelter catering order *10/08/2011: Food Bank Drive goals *10/05/2011: Signature Dish goals *10/05/2011: 50% Lightning Super Stoves buildable again! *10/05/2011: Funky Monkey Pudding recipe September 2011 *09/29/2011: Soap Box Supper catering order *09/28/2011: Amelia's Admirer goals *09/26/2011: Manny's Mobile Meal catering order *09/23/2011: Red Phone Booth & Red Phone Booth Goals *09/22/2011: Manny's Journey goals *09/20/2011: High Tea Party catering order *09/15/2011: Winston's Royals goals *09/13/2011: Designing Lisa goals *09/09/2011: Wedding Rehearsal catering order *09/08/2011: Holly the Hostess & Holly the Hostess goals *09/06/2011: The Pee Wee Chefs goals *09/03/2011: Kitchenus Maximus & Kitchenus Maximus goals August 2011 *08/31/2011: Pasta Maker & Pasta Maker goals *08/31/2011: Enter the Intern goals *08/30/2011: Opening Night catering order *08/26/2011: Romantic Table & Part 3 of Joe and Lisa's Proposal goals *08/23/2011: Chef Appreciation Week *08/22/2011: Cater the Sock Hop catering order *08/20/2011: The Bake-Off goals *08/18/2011: Fondue Station & Part 2 of Joe and Lisa's Proposal goals *08/16/2011: Help Out the Hoedown catering order *08/15/2011: Astounding Expansion goals *08/10/2011: Chocolate Station & Part 1 of Joe and Lisa's Proposal goals *08/09/2011: Baby Naming Party catering order *08/04/2011: Serving Susie & Serving Susie goals *08/02/2011: Grandma's Cook-Off catering order July 2011 *07/28/2011: 4X Cooking Station & 4X Cooking Station goals *07/25/2011: Cater a School Lunch catering order *07/22/2011: Amazing Recipe Hunt, Grandma's Lost & Super Lost Pages goals *07/19/2011: The Recipe Test goals *07/14/2011: Sushi Station & Sushi Station goals *07/13/2011: Lights, Camera, Cook goals *07/12/2011: Movie Wrap Party catering order *07/08/2011: Becky the Barista goals *07/06/2011: Eat Great Late goals *07/05/2011: Picnic at the Park catering order June 2011 *06/30/2011: Slow Cooker & Slow Cooker goals *06/28/2011: Go Fullscreen goals *06/27/2011: Super Summer Food Fest goals 9-12 *06/24/2011: Feed the Fashion Show catering order *06/23/2011: Super Summer Fest Prep catering order *06/23/2011: Super Summer Food Fest goals 1-11 *06/18/2011: BBQ Grill & Grill Power goals *06/13/2011: Book Club Brunch catering order *06/12/2011: Grandma's Lost Dishes goals *06/09/2011: Plots and Pans goals *06/08/2011: Ice Cream Cart goals *06/06/2011: Renaissance Feast catering order *06/03/2011: Pastry Station May 2011 *05/30/2011: Dog Show Dinner catering order *05/26/2011: 2nd Mega Stove goals *05/25/2011: The Cookie Crowd goals *05/23/2011: Picture-Perfect Prom catering order *05/21/2011: 2nd Pizza Oven goals *05/16/2011: Open Mic Night goals *05/16/2011: Lake Party Picnic catering order *05/14/2011: Sous Chef & Sous Chef goals *05/10/2011: Mother's Day Celebration catering order *05/10/2011: Mother's Day goals 6-8 *05/09/2011: Breakfast Express goals *05/08/2011: Pizza Oven goals 8-13 *05/06/2011: Mother's Day goals 1-5 April 2011 *04/29/2011: 2nd Deep Fryer goals *04/25/2011: Spring Fling catering order *04/25/2011: Great Egg Hunt catering order *04/25/2011: Great Egg Hunt goals *04/21/2011: Spring is in the Season goals *04/14/2011: Bread Oven & Bread Oven goals *04/13/2011: Lomi Lomi Luau catering order *04/12/2011: Aloha, Joe and Lisa goals *04/02/2011: Supreme Cuisine Event March 2011 *03/31/2011: OK Karaoke catering order *03/31/2011: Supreme Cuisine goals *03/25/2011: Early Access goals *03/21/2011: 7th Inning Snacks catering order *03/18/2011: 4X Mega Stove & 4X Mega Stove goals *03/14/2011: Feed the Irish Feast catering order *03/12/2011: Toaster Oven & Toaster Oven goals *03/12/2011: Make Mardi Gras Merry catering order *03/04/2011: St. Patrick's Day goals February 2011 *02/28/2011: Renewed Renovation goals *02/25/2011: Red Carpet Refreshment catering order *02/23/2011: Pizza Oven & Pizza Oven goals *02/18/2011: Fry Hard goals 5-10 *02/17/2011: Party at the Ski Lodge catering order *02/15/2011: Fridge & Fridge It goals *02/11/2011: Cupid's Helper goals *02/10/2011: Valentine's Day Dinner catering order *02/08/2011: Renovation goals *02/03/2011: Valentine's Day goals January 2011 *01/27/2011: Salad Bar & Salad Bar goals *01/25/2011: A Fire-Cracking Feast catering order *01/20/2011: Graduation Party goals *01/20/2011: Graduation Party catering order *01/17/2011: Graduate With Honors goals *01/15/2011: Cooking Academy Graduation goals *01/14/2011: Fry Hard goals *01/13/2011: A Party for your Palate goal *01/11/2011: Cooking Academy Fall Registration goals *01/10/2011: Cater the Winter Ball catering order *01/08/2011: Mr. Snowball & Mr. Snowball goals December 2010 *12/30/2010: New Year's Party catering order *12/30/2010: Prep for the New Year goal *12/29/2010: New Year's Party goals *12/28/2010: Rock the Backstage Party catering order *12/18/2010: Treats for Kids catering order *12/16/2010: Holiday Tree *12/14/2010: Holiday Dinner catering order *12/10/2010: Holiday Dinner goals *12/06/2010: Company Holiday Party catering order *12/06/2010: Cooking Academy Light Blue goals *12/05/2010: Cooking Academy Dark Blue goals *12/04/2010: Cooking Academy goals November 2010 *11/30/2010: Baby Shower catering order *11/26/2010: Prize Machine *11/18/2010: Thanksgiving Extravaganza catering order *11/15/2010: Deep Fryer *11/09/2010: Magical Tea Party catering order October 2010 *10/30/2010: Collection's Cabinet *10/20/2010: Ghoulish Feast catering order *10/15/2010: Jack O'Lantern *10/13/2010: Drink Bar *10/08/2010: The Banquet catering order *10/07/2010: Corporate Luncheon catering order September 2010